In sales marketing, it is well accepted that display advertising is quite an effective tool for convincing customers to purchase certain products. In one marketing area, such as convenience stores having a gas pump island, display advertising is quite effective since, in some instances, the customer drives to the convenience store just to purchase gas but when going into the convenience store to pay for the gas, the customer is likely to see an advertisement which might be a reminder or suggestion to buy another product in addition to the gas.
As an added convenience to the gas purchasing customers, many service stations have installed credit card point of sale terminals at the gas pump island to save the customer time paying for the gas. While this has expedited the passage of gas purchasing customers, the effectiveness of the display advertising has somewhat diminished since the customer is no longer going into the service station to pay for the gas, and thus not seeing the advertising display therein.